plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hoanganhminh
My signature Gohan and Trunks 14:22, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- RandomguY (Talk) 11:53, November 21, 2011 |} |} Well Well...... :P looks like u found my easter-egg of the old dancing zombie in zombatar!!!!! Cool huh??? yea i got some more easter egg's in high-res PvZ so keep on :P and by the way do you like my mod/reschange???? plz rply!!!! Okay ere's disco zombie (has no better clothing) And if you also like : Newspaper Zombie!!!! !!! You beat the Hardino on the leaderboard! And how do you add the picture at the bottom of the screan? Please tell me!SuperGuy8 14:51, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Just use the "Plantpic" template! Technically Epic Melons 07:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Congrats I would like to congratulate you on being the first to earn the 3rd Peacekeeper badge. Also, on wikis where i've claimed to be 11, i was joking. I am reallly 15. AjCatlove (my talk) 14:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) You think it's easy and quick to do? I didn't even eat breakfast! Stop rushing! An Asian 01:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) And since you can do better than me, why don't YOU do it? >:( An Asian 01:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) And it's too hard, even with Magic Wand... An Asian 01:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ... Meh...It's too hard. I don't wanna do it anymore. An Asian 02:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Cooking Academy 3 Can you give me the link to download it? An Asian 06:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S: IF YOU SAY NO, THEN IT IS UNEGGCEPTABLE! The game doesn't work. EpicOtaku 15:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry,I was not ignoring you.I was offline when you were asking me to come on to chat. CP54,21:25,June 8,2012 (UTC) Cooking Academy 3 It doesn't work. Please gimme another one. Konata Izumi 02:41, June 14, 2012 (UTC) For the sake of the almanac, i sampled edited to see how people use templetes. --Zombotany Away 00:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) One thing to say Please don't make a spam page again like this Technically Epic Melons 07:43, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Swampert has 3 talk pages. Read them all. Links are at the top of rox's talk at the moment. +=Snowttail armed with BBUUTTEERR! 06:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ABF Please play the tournament. I've already played. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 03:18, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Busted! Busted! [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 07:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) So, are you Vietnamese? Chat Question? There is a picture on this wiki showing that you cussed on chat please tell me if this is genuine or not Zombie8888 03:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok I have enough reverts.Time for you to revert them. -- Yo!How's its going?Fine? ,20:30,22 June 2012(UTC) Sorry Sorry about the time I reverted your edit. I got confused when I checked the history. From Repeater1919 (can't use my signature) Helpig out a New Wiki Could you help out with this wiki? Plants Vs Zombies Survival Endless Strategy Wiki KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 18:39, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I shall not. He's mine too. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 23:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I understand that. He called me Auststic. He's close. Also cursed at me, swore at me, said mean stuff. We both attack him. Ok? KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 23:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes. And you too, right? Even more achievement points. Do you remember on chat when I showed you a guy with over 18000 achievement points? Here is one with even more: over 20000 achievement points! Here is the link: The Monado Wielder 17:38, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Can't. My dad's b-day. Tomorrow. Can't. Go. Tomorrow. OK? [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 16:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Survival Strategies Hey Minh! I told War23334 about your new wiki! It is a great site. User:ShadowEyes978 Wiki Sorry for telling War23334 about your wiki. Friends? Wanna chat? User:ShadowEyes978 About burning pictures Thanks for your photos. Can you add your photos directly to the gallery in my BURNING WITH AMBITION blog? (Use Add a photo to this gallery ''button) Dung Dinh Anh wants to talk with you 09:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) 10K+ Ach. Points This whole wiki is relatively high on Points, but still, This guy manages to strike it high, 10k+. Not a Wikia Record, but still unbelieveable. '''KernelFodder' is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 16:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Help I have a problem with Chat. It's not letting me on! Do you know how to fix this? [[User:KernelFodder|'KernelFodder']] is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 00:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Tried both of them. Don't work. I don't know how it happened. I'm not banned from Chat, and Popup Blocker is off. You see, it goes to Chat, then nothing happens. [[User:KernelFodder|'KernelFodder']] is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 00:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Can't go tomorrow. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 10:33, June 28, 2012 (UTC) 35000+ Ach. Points. Nuff said. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 02:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) 38000+ Acheivement Points The Monado Wielder 16:04, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry My parents told me either to go get a nap or do some math and then get a nap. Either way, can't chat with you that time. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 09:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 'Thank you' Thanks for post the picture for me, thank you so much. Big plants fan Be friend? Thanks for helping me all the time. Wanna be friend? Big plants fan Bureaucrat Sorry, we have enough as of now. And well, umm, I need to ask you and those who have pics in their sigs to only have one resized (small) picture. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 13:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Signature I'd kindly like you to remove your pictures in the signature since they're kinda big and disrupt the page. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 11:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You can block somebody by going to their Contributions page and selecting '''Block' This will bring up a menu allowing you to select the length qnd reason of the Block. Same with Chat Bans. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 16:46, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You not look like I thought! I don't know you wearing glass. You not look like I thought! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 07:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Where are you more active What wiki are you contributing more? PVZ or PVZCC? I'm just asking. Reiazur I, Zombie Hack I left you a message at the talk page about clues for hacking I, Zombie. I hope you can understand. Reiazur (talk) 12:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Inactive Admin Should this guy still have admin rights? He has not been on for a long time, and he was only made admin because he knew a lot about the XBLA version. We have too many admins, so I think he should not have admin rights. What do you think? Spudow!!(Talk/Blog) 03:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Can you make for me the userboxes? MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 03:44, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Do it at my user. My favorite plants: * Sunflower * Repeater * Fume-shroom * Doom-shroom * Squash * Jalapeno * Sea-shroom * Plantern * Magnet-shroom * Coffee Bean * Umbrella Leaf * Gatling Pea * Catail * Spikerock My favorite zombie: Zomboni, Balloon, Digger, Catapult PvZ version: PC, GOTY Play PvZ sice 2010 Beat AdventureMod 5 times And my friends. Thanks for help! MQ- Love plants 4ever cuz they're super cool 05:21, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Friends Sure! Spudow!!(Talk/Blog) 00:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Where are you? I just came on chat and POOF! You're gone! [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Hatsune']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Miku']] 05:46, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Can I ask a favor? Hiya Minh, MVZ banned or blocked me or something and now she won't repeal the whatever-she-did. Can you please tell her that's mean and stuff? Thanks. Shellscriptcoder (talk) 02:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hey! Sorry, I'll get around to making a user eventually... why did you undo the edit, though? 13:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat Can yo come on chat now? Bomb (talk) 16:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Friends? Can we be friends? Giga Gargantuar